User talk:AegisIsKing
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:AegeanKnight/Hello page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 11:36, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ... I experimented on the thing you gave me and it seems to just be a matter of going into source mode and deleting the bits you don't want. I ended up with this after a quick experiment on my page: |- | |- | |} |} which seems to be what you were trying to do. Hope that helps the user is defined as being in direct contact with themselves for all other DFs. thus a fruit that allowed them to generate water from themself and transform into it would have them in direct contact with water repeatedly. Furthermore, since Logia cannot manipulate elemental matter they haven't created, and they create from their own body, it is literally impossible to use a logia power without being in contact with the element created. In short, a water logia would require the power to function when exposed to a fundamental weakness of all DFs, which creates an unavoidable contradiction. the Hie hie no Mi is seen to be an exception soley because the water it affects ceases to be water and becomes ice before the user is actually exposed to it, which creates a viable loophole. as for Law, there is no confirmation that he can use his power on water at all. Therefore the current ruling is that no power can directly affect water, but side effects that alter it may sometimes be viable, depending on what exactly is happening. Hope that helps 13th madman (talk) 14:15, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Korean Letters No. I do not. My alternate name here is just something from a Korean on-screen keyboard. I can actually read Hangul but I cannot understand what it actually means. Near my place I see a lot of Korean establishments so almost everything there is in Hangul. 12:52, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Additional: It is a must within our generation in the Philippines to learn a little bit of Korean language, especially Koreans roam the Philippine streets a lot. Before, we used to learn a few Japanese words because it was the trend. Now, it's Korean. For example, my signature in Korean text below. You should never in a billion years put on your page that you like pokemon, because it'd draw freaks to you aka me! also message me back if i haven't scread you offCaring16:) (talk) 02:25, January 3, 2016 (UTC) er whats a mudkipz? i mean is it a pokemon then again if i could i'd rp pokemon or harry potter or one piece or narute somewhat all day long Caring16:) (talk) 04:56, January 3, 2016 (UTC) i know what rp is i could rp different thiings but anyway er f you ever got time send me a message and ifim on we can role play somethingCaring16:) (talk) 01:38, January 16, 2016 (UTC) you just made me very very happy!!!!! id love that when where??Caring16:) (talk) 17:58, January 16, 2016 (UTC) well i don't know how to use those but here's a link to my Wikia and we can talk more there like what we wanna rp about, http://freewish.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Caring16 I hope you don't mind this message i sometiems can't add stuff using visualCaring16:) (talk) 19:07, January 24, 2016 (UTC) i not sure i can do it on cromes better then on firefox. ill make a blok and link it to your talk page unless you want to do so, i think it's be easy to respond back and forth better, not saying this isn't fun. though i don't know maybe im just an idiot *sigh* Caring16:) (talk) 19:37, January 25, 2016 (UTC) sorry for the double message here's another link hope it works http://freewish.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Caring16/blog_to_talk_bout_what_we_wanna_do_for_rp stupid name i know not the brightest balb in the box Caring16:) (talk) 19:42, January 25, 2016 (UTC) nott sure if you wanna keep messaging or start using the blog, I'll let you decided Caring16:) (talk) 22:29, January 30, 2016 (UTC) it's really hard not to be a smart mouth but i did it i didn't be smart, but yes on free wish. if your ok with itCaring16:) (talk) 18:41, January 31, 2016 (UTC) hey long time no chat hope your doing good Caring16:) (talk) 04:36, February 29, 2016 (UTC) I'm doing good at my sisters house for a visit, there's three kids under ten here. It's crazy! ---- hello long time no talk chat whatever you wanna call it, hope life is treating you good. Sounds horrible, hope you don't lose your mind, anyway sorry to hear you have to do those horrible things to, get lots of rest and eat well. Caring16 (talk) 04:38, October 4, 2017 (UTC)